sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
BroadVoice
Broadvoice is a privately owned company that provides Voice over IP (VoIP) cloud based telecommunications services to small, medium and enterprise size businesses in the United States. Broadvoice provides telephone services, UCaaS, SIP Trunking, Network and Security, along with Virtual Contact Center solutions to enable business customers to transmit / receive voice and video communications via a broadband Internet connection or cellular phone. Customers can make and receive phone calls using an ordinary telephone, IP phone, Softphone or an Android or iPhone cell phone via an application. Devices are either provided by Broadvoice, or customers may use their own equipment on discounted rate plans. Calls can be made to any telephone number in the US or internationally. Broadvoice corporate office is located in Northridge, CA and has been led by its CEO and founder Jim Murphy for over 21 years. History Prior to the acquisition of Broadvoice in 2014 by Phone Power, it was a subsidiary of Convergent Networks, was founded in December 2003 by David Epstein and Nathan Stratton and was based in the Billerica, Massachusetts area as of 2008. Convergent was purchased by Eastern Photonics, a subsidiary of Global NAPs, a CLEC. Broadvoice started as a pager company, Rampage Cellular, in the San Fernando Valley in the early 90’s. After the Northridge Earthquake in 1994, its founders Jim Murphy and Ari Ramenzani lost all their inventory stored in their apartment due to a flooding of an aquarium, and used the funds from FEMA to lease their first office. This led to the founding of DSL Extreme, a residential broadband internet provider in 1999. After the success and sell of DSL Extreme, both Jim and Ari Founded Phone Power in 2005. A residential VOIP Telecommunications service offering telephone services throughout the United States and Canada. In 2012, Phone Power acquired Broadvoice to expand its customer base and industry position, and two years latter it announced that Phone Power was rebranding as Broadvoice 2014 with a focus on business cloud solutions. Leadership Jim Murphy serves as the CEO of Broadvoice where he has overseen all operations for the past 21 years. Sam Ghahremanpour has served as President of Broadvoice for the past 5 years. He has been responsible for corporate strategy, business development, and brand development. George Mitsopoulos serves as the Chief Operating Officer (COO). He joined Broadvoice in 2013 after the acquisition of IKANO’s Broadband internet provider DSL Extreme in 2015. Products & Services Broadvoice provides a range of cloud-based telephone solutions for businesses from hosted voice, Unified communications as a service (UCaaS), SIP Trunking services, virtual contact center and network and security solutions. Broadvoice features include SMS messaging, Softphone, voicemail, auto attendant, call logs, Faxing solutions, instant messaging communicator, conference calls, and rule-based call routing and Android and Iphone applications. b-hive Broadvoice’s b-hive virtual call center platform combines UCaaS, Contact Center, Cloud PBX and communication tools in one. The platforms allows users to review and manage call flows through real time analytics, call routing, call recording, auto attendants, conference call setup, manager users and the added ability to use the android and Iphone application to make and receive calls. Cloud PBX Broadvoice provides a cloud-based VOIP services for businesses of all sizes. Cloud PBX solutions offered do not require for an onsite PBX system and offers features like voicemail, online faxing, remote office capabilities, mobile applications and softphones. SIP Trunking Broadvoice SIP Trunking offers solutions for businesses of all sizes and allows for equipment already owned to be used to save money on telephone solutions. Additional features include call recording, inbound call analytics and unlimited usage options. Network and Security Broadvoice offers managed firewall, cyber security, vMPLS, and 4G fail over solutions for additional network and security support. UCaaS Broadvoice Unified Communication as a service suite offers SMS and text messaging, softphone, advance calling features, web based communicator tool, call logs, voicemail, faxing and admin call center analytics. Government In November 2016, Broadvoice was awarded Government contractor status through a NASPO Value Point master agreement award. This award has given Broadvoice access to 35 states to offer their cloud solutions to government, educational institutes, non-profit's and political subdivisions. Awards SFV Business Journal's Fastest Growing Private Companies Broadvoice has been featured in the San Fernando Valley Business Journal's Fastest Growing Private companies for the following years: 2013, 2014, 2016 and 2017. Deloitte’s 2014 Technology Fast 500 Broadvoice was ranked 316 on Deloitte's list of the top fastest growing technology companies in North America with a growth rate of 273%. Inc 500|5000 Broadvoice has been awarded as one of the fastest growing companies in the United States by Inc 500|5000’s annual list for 2015, 2016, and 2017 business growth. TMC's Unified Communications Excellence Award (2017) Broadvoice was honored by receiving the TMC’s Unified Communications Excellence Award, for companies that have created exceptional UC hardware, Software and services that lead the way in the industry. Gold Stevie Award for Business Development Achievement of the Year (2017) Broadvoice earned the Stevie Award for business development Achievement of the Year in the technology industry. Bronze Stevie Award for Telecom Customer Service Department of the Year (2017) For their commitment to customer excellence, Broadvoice was awarded with the Bronze Stevie Award for Telecom Service Department of the Year in 2017. Internet Telephony Product of the Year award (2018) Broadvoice was awarded with the 2018 Internet Telephony Product of the Year Award for its newest product b-hive, which enables businesses to bring together Cloud PBX, Unified Communications and contact centers into one platform. Channel Partners Choice Award (2018) In May 2018, Broadvoice received the Channel Partners Choice award for being recognized as a supplier for innovation in their channel partner programs. Acquisitions In April 2017, Broadvoice acquired XBP, a development-oriented company with a focus on virtual PBX and contact center offerings. This acquisition has allowed Broadvoice provide a better customer user experience and has allowed for new features with the launch its new platform b-hive. See also * Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) * VoIP References * * External links * Broadvoice official site Category:Companies established in 2003 Category:Telecommunications companies of the United States Category:VoIP companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles